Way for Love
by lilily104
Summary: Yesung mengira belajar bersama dengan 'makhluk gaib' choi siwon akan menjadi hukuman terberat untuknya, namun siapa sangka.. semua berjalan diluar dugaan yesung, siwon ternyata tak se-aneh yang dia duga. YeWon/WonSung story by Lilily


Way for Love

Title : Way for Love

Author : Lily

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : Fluffy Romance

Disclaimer : in our world, YeWon is REAL

Warning : typo and alur maksa harap dimaklumi xD

Summary : Yesung mengira belajar bersama dengan 'makhluk gaib' choi siwon akan menjadi hukuman terberat untuknya, namun siapa sangka.. semua berjalan diluar dugaan yesung, siwon ternyata tak se-aneh yang dia duga, bagaiman akhir dari proses belajar bersama mereka? ||summary apa ini? _||

.

.

.  
happy reading ^^

.

.

.

=Chapter Satu=

.

.

.

"Arrrggh..!" Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, untuk kesekian kalinya Park Songsaengnim, memanggilnya karena nilai matematikanya yang jeblok.

"Kim Yesung, ini sudah ketiga kalinya guru matematikamu melaporkan masalah ini pada bapak, ada masalah apa kau dengan mata pelajaran yang satu ini? Kenapa nilaimu jauh sekali dibawah teman temanmu?"

Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk kesal, kenapa mata pelajaran yang satu ini selalu membawa masalah dalam hidupnya? Bukankah nilai nilainya di mata pelajaran lain cukup bagus? Kenapa guru guru terlalu mempermasalahkan nilai matematikanya yang hancur ini?

"bapak menegurmu seperti ini karena matematika itu termasuk salah satu mata pelajaran yang di UN kan Yesung, bapak tidak ingin nantinya kau tidak lulus ujian karena mata pelajaran yang satu ini"

Ujar wali kelasnya lagi, seakan tau apa yang tengah ada di pikiran Yesung.

Yesung menatap wali kelasnya sebentar,lalu menunduk lagi.

"ya pak, saya akan belajar lebih giat kedepannya"

"kamu selalu menjawab seperti itu Yesung, tapi lihat nilaimu tetap saja begini begini terus"

" _terus mau Bapak apa?"_

Jawab Yesung dengan kesal, tapi Cuma dalam hati tentunya.

"Bapak sarankan kamu untuk belajar dengan Choi Siwon, dia siswa yang sangat cerdas, nilainya tinggi disetiap mata pelajaran, mungkin kalau hanya belajar sendiri hasil yang kamu dapatkan akan tetap sama Yesung, dan Bapak yakin, belajar bersama itu akan lebih baik, Siwon pasti bisa membantu kamu"

.

.

"kenapa harus Siwon?" Yesung menghempaskan badannya dikasur mengingat pembicaraannya tadi siang dengan wali kelasnya, ok Siwon mungkin memang pintar, bukan mungkin lagi, tapi beneran dia pintar disemua mata pelajaran, tapi Yesung TIDAK suka dengan Siwon, baginya Siwon anaknya terlalu aneh, pendiam, dan tak mau bergaul dengan siapapun, ia hanya bicara kalau ditanya, dan tak pernah berkumpul dengan teman teman lainnya, saat jam istirahat tiba, hanya tuhan yang tahu, dimana Siwon berada, karena seisi sekolah tak pernah melihatnya, ia hanya akan muncul lagi saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"aku bahkan kurang yakin kalau dia benar benar manusia"

Gumam Yesung sendirian.

err tapi... saran Park songsaenim itu, kalau tak ia ikuti, maka ia pasti akan dipanggil lagi, dan ia sangat benci hal itu.

Hfffft.. Yesung menghelanafas berat, mau tak mau sekarang otaknya memikirkan siwon, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa minta bantuan siwon secara tiba tiba untuk mengajarkannya matematika, sementara ia sama sekali BELUM pernah berbicara dengan siwon sebelumnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon memutar kepalanya kesisi kanan, merasakan sepasang mata tengah menatap intens kearahnya, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan dingin milik yesung, yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu menyadari siwon juga menatapnya.

" _kenapa dia?"_ tanya siwon dalam hati, yang kemudian kembali fokus memperhatikan pelajaran yang tengah dijelaskan guru didepan kelas.

Sementara yesung tak bisa fokus mendengarkan pelajaran, otaknya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengajak siwon bicara dan minta tolong padanya untuk mengajarkannya matematika.

.

"Yesung! kau kenapa? Bengong saja dari tadi, sakit?" Tepukan cukup keras Donghae dipundaknya membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"huh? Aku tidak melamun, aku sedang berfikir" elak Yesung.

"berfikir? Hahaha apa yang kau fikirkan? Haha" tawa Donghae akhirnya terhenti setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yesung.

"ok ok sorry, kau memikirkan apa? Ada masalah?"

"tidak ada"

Donghae terdiam sejenak.

"ya sudah kalu kau tak mau cerita, ayok kita ke kantin, aku lapar!"

"kantin? kita sudah istirahat?"

"kau tidak sadar ini sudah jam istirahat dan kau masih mengelak disebut melamun? Ayo buruan, nanti keburu kita masuk lagi"

"aku tak lapar Hae ah, kau saja yang ke kantin"

"ya! aneh sekali kau hari ini Yesung ah? tumben tumbennya tidak ke kantin? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

"tidak ada maslah apa apa Hae, aku hanya sedang tidak lapar saja hari ini, sudah buruan sana, nanti beneran keburu masuk"

"Ya sudah kalo begitu" Donghae meninggalkan yesung dikelas.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, tak ada siapa siapa.

"haizzz apa yang kupikirkan tadi? kenapa sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah bel istirahat? Hilang lagi kan dia?" ujar yesung kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yesung sudah berancana bakal untuk mengikuti Siwon hari ini, ia ingin tahu dimana ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

10 menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, yesung memperhatikan satu persatu tiap temannya yang memasuki kelas, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Siwon yang juga dengan tenangnya memasuki kelas, entah dari mana dia.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung tak hanya Yesung yang tak bisa konsen mengikuti pelajaran, Siwon juga jadi risih sendiri menyadari Yesung yang terus terusan menatapnya.

bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa segera membereskan buku pelajaran masing masing dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

Yesung sudah bertekad akan bicara pada Siwon siang ini, iapun segera membereskan buku pelajarannya dan menatap bangku Siwon yang ternyata sudah kosong

"haizzz kemana dia? Secepat itu menghilang?"

Yesung bergegas meninggalkan kelas, mungkin saja Siwon masih dihalaman depan,namun sampai ke gerbang sekolah Yesung tetap tak melihat sosok Siwon.

"sungguh misterius,menghilang dalam sekejap" gumam Yesung putus asa.

"mencariku?"

"o my gosh appa! eomma! gosh gosh! Siwon!" Yesung terlonjak kaget dengan mantra ajaibnya saat tiba tiba Siwon ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya saat ia membalikkan badan. Ia memegang dadanya erat, jantungnya terasa seperti akan copot karena kagetnya, ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Siwon yang dengan tenangnya berdiri disana tanpa bereaksi apa apa setelah membuatnya kaget setengah mati dengan kemunculannya yang tiba tiba itu.

"kau ini hantu atau apa huh? tiba tiba menghilang dan tiba tiba muncul lagi, kaget tau!"

Siwon tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Yesung yang sepertinya masih ingin meracau.

"err kau kenapa diam saja? Dengar tidak aku lagi kesal?" ujar Yesung kesal yang merasa ocehannya dari tadi tak ditanggapi oleh Siwon.

"lalu aku harus menanggapi apa? kau mengoceh tidak berhenti dari tadi"

"kau-" yesung tak jadi melanjutkan kata katanya begitu melihat tatapan dingin Siwon kearahnya, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"kau mencariku ada perlu apa? Dari kelas tadi kau terus terusan menatapku, aku jadi terganggu dan tak bisa fokus memperhatikan pelajaran"

"siapa yang menatapmu? dan kata siapa kalau aku mencarimu hah? PD sekali kau bicara Choi Siwon" jawab Yesung langsung merasa direndahkan, walau semua yang diucapkan Siwon itu benar.

"jadi kau tidak mencariku? Tidak ingin bicara denganku?"

"tidak, buat apa? Tak ada juga yang bisa kubicarakan dengan anak aneh sepertimu"

"baguslah kalo begitu" ujar Siwon lalu dengan tenang berjalan meninggalkan Yesung menuju mobilnya, ia tersenyum sinis.

Yesung membuka mulutnya lebar, kesal

"sombong sekali kau jadi orang Choi Siwon! Lihat saja besok dikelas, kau akan tau akibatnya berani macam macam denganku!" umpat Yesung sendirian yang tentunya sudah tak terdengar oleh Siwon yang sudah meluncur bersama mobil mewahnya.

Yesung tak habis pikir kenapa bisa bisanya wali kelasnya menyuruh ia belajar dengan Siwon, anak yang aneh pendiam dan TENYATA sangat sombong dan menjengkelkan.

.

"anak tadi itu yang namanya Yesung kan Wonnie?"

Siwon tak menjawab, ia membuang tatapannya keluar jendela.

"hey.. kenapa diam saja? Jadi sekarang kalian sudah dekat? Kenapa tak pernah cerita pada noona?"

"iya, dia yesung, kami tidak dekat, aku baru tadi pertama kali bicara dengannya"

"oh benarkah? Tapi sepertinya-"

"noona kapan pulang? Kenapa tak menghubungiku dulu kalau mau pulang?" Siwon buru buru memotong pembicaraan noonanya, ia sedang tak ingin membicarakan Yesung, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini, di perjalanan ini, mungkin nanti di rumah ia akan bicara.

"see.. my Wonnie sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan" ujar noona nya menggoda, Siwon langsun membuang muka tanda kesal.

"haha baiklah baiklah kau sedang tak ingin membicarakannya, noona baru sampai pagi ini, noona sengaja tak memberitahumu karna noona sengaja ingin memberi kejutan buat adikku yang tampan ini"

Siwon tak menjawab, ia sudah terlanjur kesal sepertinya, perjalanan pulang dilanjutkan dengan diam.

.

.

.

.

.

" _jadi sekarang kalian sudah dekat?"_

Pertanyaan noonanya tadi siang masih terngiang di telinga siwon, ia kini duduk sendirian di balkon kamarnya, ia ingat dulu pernah bercerita pada noonanya, betapa Yesung sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Ia diam diam sebenarnya suka memperhatikan Yesung, dan berharap suatu hari nanti bisa dekat dengan anak itu, setidaknya Siwon ingin punya satu teman di sekolah itu, dan entah kenapa ia ingin Yesung.

"hey.. melamun?"

Noonanya tiba tiba sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Park songsaenim memintaku untuk membantu Yesung dalam belajar matematika"

Jiwon terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum, sepertinya siwon sudah mau bercerita.

"eh?"

"yesung sedikit lemah dalam mata pelajaran matematika, makanya Mr Park memintaku untuk membantunya"

"bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa dekat dengannya"

Siwon tak menjawab, dekat dengan Yesung memang keinginannya dari dulu, namun ia ragu, bagaimana mungkin Yesung yang super periang itu mau berteman dengan anak setengah bisu sepertinya ini.

"kalian sudah mulai belajarnya?"

"belum, Yesung belum minta tolong padaku"

"maksudnya?"

"ia belum memintaku untuk membimbingnya belajar, masa aku yang datang dan bilang akan memebimbingnya belajar?"

"hmmm.. hmm.. I see"Ujar Jiwon sambil tersenyum

"kenapa Noona senyum senyum?"

"oh tidak kenapa napa, ya sudah, mungkin besok dia akan datang menemuimu, sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah lagi, besok dia pasti menemui mu"

"tapi Kenapa noona masih senyum senyum?"

"tidak ada, good night wonnie"

Ia lalu keluar dari kamar adiknya, ia tahu siwon menyukai Yesung, walau ia belum pernah beretemu langsung, well tadi siang ia sudah ketemu sebentar dan melihat Yesung dari mobilnya saat ia menjemput Siwon tadi siang, Jiwon sangat tahu kalau Yesung cukup pantas membuat adiknya yang super pendiam ini jatuh hati, Jiwon pernah secara tak sengaja menemukan foto Yesung dibawah bantal adikknya, sepertinya Siwon mengambil foto itu diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung.

.

.

Siwon bukannya terlahir sebagai anak yang pendiam, semasa kecil dia anak yang sangat periang dan aktif, samapai kecelakaan maut 7 tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa kedua oarang tuanya, dan kejadian itu dilihat langsung oleh Siwon.

Sejak saat itu Siwon seakan berubah menjadi anak yang bisu, ia hanya akan bicara bila itu benar-benar penting, dan hanya sedikit berbicara lebih pada keluarganya saja, keluarga yang satu-satunya dimiliki Siwon saat ini adalah Jiwon, kakak perempuan 4 tahun diatasnya, namun sayang Jiwonpun jarang berada dirumah karena kini otomatis dia yang harus menangani seluruh bisnis keluarganaya, Siwon menjadi anak yang kesepian dan tertutup, tidak mau bergaul dengan siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki kelas pagi ini dengan masih memendam perasaan jengkel pada Siwon, ia bertekad akan memberi Siwon pelajaran hari ini, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Yesung masih belum punya ide.

"Yesung ah! Kau melamun lagi hari ini huh?"

"tidak"

"haizz jangan mengelak, kau sadar? Kau bahkan memasuki kelas yang salah, untung tadi aku mengikutimu"

"Hah?!"

Yesung baru sadar kalau dia ternyata memasuki kelas B, padahal kelasnya ada di kelas A.

"thanks Hae ah, kalau tadi kau tak mengikutiku aku pasti sudah malu" Ujar Yesung pada Donghae tulus, begitu duduk dibangkunya, kali ini tidak salah kelas lagi.

"nah its nothing, aku juga kebetulan melihatmu melewati pintu kelas kita, kau sebenarnya sedang memikirkan apa? Dari kemaren sikapmu mendadak jadi aneh begini"

"kemaren Mr Park memanggilku lagi"

"lagi? Matematika lagi?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"terus Mr Park bilang apa?"

"Dia memintaku untuk belajar denga Siwon"

"Siwon?! Choi Siwon?!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, si empunya nama memasuki kelas, dia sempat mendengar Donghae yang setengah berteriak menyebut namanya, dan juga melihat bagaimana Yesung dan Donghae langsung pura-pura cuek begitu ia memasuki kelas, tapi bukan Siwon namanya kalau ia bereaksi, Siwon tetap cuek dan duduk di bangkunya, Tak lama kemudian guru juga memasuki kelas.

Duo YeHae sama sekali tak fokus mengikuti pelajaran, keduanya sibuk bisik-bisikan mendiskusikan bagaimana cara meminta bantuan Siwon, mengingat betapa dinginnya anak yang satu itu, bahkan YeHae sempat kena tegur guru karna kedapatan tengak asyik berdiskusi berdua.

Keputusan akhirnya dibuat, Yesung harus membuang egonya dan meminta bantuan Siwon untuk membimbingnya dalam belajar matematika, dari pada harus berurusan lagi dengan wali kelasnya, yang bahkan sudah sempat akan melaporkan masalah nilai ini pada orang tuanya, dan Yesung tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"tak bisakah kau menemaniku untuk bicara padanya Hae ah? Aku sudah sempat bicara padanya sekali kemaren, dan dia sangat sombong"

"Aku ingin menemanimu Yesung, tapi aku sangat lapar, aku belum sempat sarapan tadi, aku makan dulu, setelah itu baru aku temani kamu, ok?"

"tapi nanti dia keburu menghilang lagi Hae,kau kan tau dia suka menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba seperti makhluk gaib"

"kita bisa menemuinya begitu jam pelajaran berakhir"

"baiklah, tapi kau janji akan menemaniku kan?"

"Ya, aku janji"

"ya sudah, kau kekantin sendirian saja, aku tidak lapar lagi"

"sepertinya Siwon membuatmu sampai tak bernafsu makan, apa kau terlalu grogi akan belajar bersama dengannya?"

"ya..! kau bicara apa?!" sebuah pukulan langsung mendarat di kepala Donghae

"Kim Yesung! Lee Donghae! Sekali lagi kalian meribut, kalian tidak boleh mengikuti kelas saya minggu depan!"

Duo YeHae langsung tertunduk diam.

" _shit!"_ umpat Yesung dalam hati

Tanpa ada yang sadar, Siwon tersenyum, ia tahu apa yang diributkan kedua anak itu dari tadi.

.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, semua langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, tak terkecuali dengan Donghae, yang memang sudah menunggu jam istirahat dari tadi, kini hanya tinggal Yesung tertunduk sendirian didalam kelas, ia masih harus meyakinkan dirinya apa iya harus meminta bantuan Siwon, mengingat betapa menjengkelkannya anak itu kemarin. eh tunggu, Yesung tak sendirian didalam kelas, Siwon juga ada disana, entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak menghilang seperti biasanya, dan Yesung sempat kaget saat menyadari hal itu, tapi bukankah ini kesempatannya untuk bicara dengan Siwon? Ya, demi nilainya dan demi keselamatannya dari kemarahan orang tuanya nanti, ia harus membuang semua egonya.

"tumben hari ini kau tidak menghilang?"

Yesung mencoba membuka pembicaraan, walau masih dengan nada sinis, Yesungpun masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Siwon menoleh sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada komik yang sedang dibacanya.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, Yesung jadi kesal lagi, dan berjalan menghampiri meja Siwon.

"ya! Apa kau tak bisa merespon orang yang sedang berbicara padamu?" hardik Yesung sambil berkacak pinggang di samping meja Siwon.

Siwon akhirnya menutup komiknya, dan menatap Yesung tenang.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Yesung jadi tak enak juga mendapat tatapan dari Siwon.

Siwon tak menjawab, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"ya! Choi Siwon! Kau mau kemana? Aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

"aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan, ayo ikut"

"kemana?" Siwon tak menjawab, ia terus melangkah keluar kelas, membuat Yesung benar-benar tak percaya, ada anak semenjengkelkan Choi Siwon, tapi akhirnya Yesung mengikuti Siwon juga, walau sambil menggerutu, dan Yesung baru berhenti ngomel-ngomel saat sadar, kini ia telah berada di rooftop.

"hey kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Yesung penasaran, matanya mengikuti yang Siwon yang terus berjalan menuju salah satu pojokan disana yang sepertinya cukup nyaman, dan terlihat beberapa buku disana, Yesung perlahan akhirnya juga menghampiri Siwon.

"kenapa bisa ada buku-buku disini?"

"ini buku ku"

"jadi selama ini kau menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu disini?"

"hmm..."

Yesung masih ingin bertanya lagi saat ia menyadari hampir semua buku-buku yang ada disana adalah buku matematika, hanya ada 2 buah komik yang bukan buku pelajaran

"siwon, kau..."

"aku sudah bilang aku tau kan? Mr Park menyuruhmu untuk belajar matematika denganku"

"b..bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"kemaren Mr Park memanggilku, dan memintaku untuk membantumu"

Jawab Siwon masih dengan sikapnya yang biasa, sangat tenang.

"jadi kau sudah menyiapkan semua buku ini untukku?"

"jangan GR, Mr Park yang menyerahkan buku-buku ini padaku, sepertinya kau murid kesayangan Mr Park" sindir Siwon.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya kesal, kesayangan apa? Jelas-jelas dia sering kena marah gara-gara matematika sialan ini.

Siwon tertawa pelan, melihat betapa cutenya Yesung saat itu.

"god! _anak ini, kenapa bisa begitu imut? I can't stand it_ "

Siwon menggeleng cepat, ia tidak boleh sampai ketahuan kalau ia ada perasaan pada Yesung.

Sementara, Yesung juga sedang terpesona, baru kali ini ia melihat Siwon tertawa, dan itu sangat indah! Ia melihanya dengan jelas, dari dekat, betapa kedua lesung pipinya bertengger (?) sempurna di wajah tampah Siwon, Yesung baru sadar, ternyata Choi Siwon, anak 'aneh' ini sangat tampan.

.

Moment saling mengagumi itu harus terhenti karna bunyi bel tanda jam istirahat sudah berakhir, namun Siwon justru malah duduk dengan nyamannya di 'dorm' nya itu, yang membuat Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Siwon, apa kau tak mendengar bunyi bel? Kenapa malah duduk disitu?"

"kau masuk lah, aku skip kelas kali ini"

Dahi yesung makin berkerut, seorang Choi Siwon baru saja mengatakan tidak akan mengikuti kelas? Wow!

"kenapa? Aku tau kau tidak pernah sadar, tapi aku sudah biasa tidak mengikuti kelas , aku tak suka subject yang diajarkannya"

"benarkah?"

"hmm.. aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengannya, selagi aku bisa menjawab soal ujian dengan baik, aku boleh tidak mengikuti kelasnya"

"dasar kau anak pintar sialan"

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengarkan komentar Yesung, senyum yang lagi-lagi menampilkan kedia lesung pipinya.

"sudah, kau cepetan masuk, nanti sepulang sekolah kita belajar disini, tapi..."

"tapi apa?"

"jangan beritahu tahu siapapun tempat ini, aku tak suka keramaian"

"ok, aku turun dulu"

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah Yesung, ternyata penilainnya kemarin salah, Siwon sama sekali bukan anak yang sombong, dia baik, dan dia juga ternyata tak sependiam yang slama ini ia duga, setidaknya tadi Siwon cukup banyak berbicara padanya.

Yesung mulai merasa akan nyaman belajar bersama dengan Siwon.

.

.

.

.

= to be continued...=

.

.

Hello readers...

Lily datang lagi,

Ok disini aku rasa aku harus ngasih penjelasan dulu, kenapa mendadak menghilang setelah ngasih teaser ff beberapa bulan lalu 7_7 aku bukannya bermaksud menggantung reader semua, mendadak ngilang setelah ninggalin teaser, faktanya lily bahkan udah nulis full chapter 1 saat kemaren ngepost teaser itu, nah permasalahannya, gak lama setelah ngepost itu, aku gak sengaja nemu ff dengan pairing lain diluar SJ fandom, dengan plot yang 80% sama dengan plot yang udah lily tulis 7_7 aku nggak tau bisa ada kebetulan kemiripan seperti itu, dan aku nggak mau ntar dibilang plagiat ato ngejiplak gara gara hal itu, makanya aku ulang lagi nulis dari awal dengan ngerombak hampir seluruh isi cerita, dan hasilnya jauh dari harapanku, aku nggak bisa menemukan lagi main idea dari ceritaku sendiri, karena emang dari awal aku udah ngonsepin cerita itu bakal kayak cerita awal yang aku kasih gambaran lewat teaser, yang sialnya entah kenapa ada orang lain yang udah ngepost cerita dengan ide yang hampir 80% sama 7_7 lily udah beberapa kali coba nulis ulang buat ganti main idea, tapi masih belom bisa, akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dan ngebiarin ff itu terlantar dulu sampai ntar benar benar nemu ide yang bisa aku kembangin lagi.

Buat ngebalikin ide, lily post ff lain aja dulu, udah cukup lama lily tulis sih, udah pernah posting juga di blog (foryewon .wordpress .com), Cuma sekarang lily posting ulang disini, kali aja review dari reader semua bisa bangkitin ide ide lily lagi buat namatin ff ini, dan juga nemu ide baru buat teaser ff kemaren ;)

Ok sekian cuap cuap dan penjelasan lily, yewon reader semua masih ada disini, dan kind enough buat ninggalin review kan? i muss you all, lily janji bakal aktif nulis lagi, Yesung is back! Semangat nulis lily juga udah balik! Please show your support as well ;)


End file.
